Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong (onyomi: Kō Chū) is a general who first served Liu Biao, surrendered and served under Han Xuan, and then joined Liu Bei in Jing Province. He is widely known for following Fa Zheng's strategy at Mt. Dingjun and causing Xiahou Yuan's demise. He is hardly mentioned in historical records, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms famously describes him as a courageous elderly general in his sixties and a masterful archer who never missed his targets. He has been heralded as one of the Five Tiger Generals after his death. In the Dynasty Warriors series, the item Huang's Bow is named after him. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll records him as fifty-fourth place out of sixty-two characters; he placed seventy-third in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. His character's height in Kessen II is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games :"Huang Zhong... He is a fierce warrior, but he has always suffered from impatience." ::~~Yue Ying; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Huang Zhong is an old soldier who gained his fame during his later parts of life. He is a fellow comrade of Wei Yan as both of them served Han Xuan. When their lord dies, both are impressed by Liu Bei's virtue and join Shu together. His trademark in the series is distinguishing himself during the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun by claiming the nearby mountain top for Shu. Ambushing the Wei main camp, he causes Xiahou Yuan's demise. His legend mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place while Huang Zhong is serving his previous lord. He engages in a duel with Guan Yu and is knocked off his horse within a few bouts. Guan Yu spares the veteran by simply pulling back. Insulted by his loss and Guan Yu's mercy, the elderly man decides to show off his true strength with the bow. Retreating up the castle walls, Huang Zhong is given the mission to snipe Guan Yu. When he succeeds, Han Xuan mistakes the elder's jubilations as signs of betrayal. When his master orders his swift execution, Wei Yan strikes Han Xuan down and opens the castle gates. With the gates down, Huang Zhong confronts Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 5 has his previous history with Han Xuan as a passing mention. He starts his story aiding Liu Bei in the siege of Cheng Du, allowing the eastern gates to open for the siege. While Zhuge Liang expresses his concerns due to his age, Huang Zhong marches into battle and claims a grand reputation as he slays Xiahou Yuan. Liu Bei passes away soon after, and, though he mourns the passing of his lord, he partakes in the Southern Campaign at Nanzhong. With the south suppressed, Shu continues to dominate over Wei by winning various battles in their Northern Campaign. Huang Zhong leads the western front at Chen Cang before he returns to Bai Di Castle. While the army splits to crush their competitors, Huang Zhong is one of the generals who defends Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle, stopping Wu's advance from the west and serving as a teacher for the young recruits. With Wu fallen at Bai Di Castle, Jiang Wei soon claims victory over the weakened Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. Pleased to see the results made by the younger generals, Huang Zhong is content to retire and leaves the responsibility of the future to them. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Zhao Yun. They work together to defend Han Shui from Cao Cao's army. While Zhao Yun defends the main camp, Huang Zhong decides to rely on stealth and spring an ambush on Wei's main camp. He plans to do this by remaining unseen and shooting scouts along the mountain path. If he succeeds, morale rises for Shu and he can attack the undefended base. Should he be spotted, the army's spirit will fall and the battle will be harder to win. He continues to appear as a major general at Mt. Ding Jun in the following installment. One of the battle's objectives involves him and his rival. Depending on the side the player has chosen, they may either rescue or slay him. He is also present at Cheng Du and reinforces Jing Province. He sporadically teases Ma Chao during the younger general's story in Special. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Huang Zhong starts out with Wei Yan under the service of Liu Biao as they try to hold Sun Jian's attack on their masters base of Xiangyang. He serves under Han Xuan in southern Jing, but they rebel and Wei Yan personally kills Han Xuan. When Guan Yu comes to prepare for an attack they immediately surrender for the sake of the people. Huang Zhong begs Guan Yu not to hurt the people and do whatever he wants with Wei Yan and himself, but the long-bearded man does not hurt anyone and tells them that Liu Bei will treat everyone with mercy. Thus, Liu Bei gains Huang Zhong and Wei Yan as new generals and southern Jing as new territory. When Liu Zhang of Yi province calls for help from Liu Bei, he answers and does not allow any of his officers to attack, refusing to betray Liu Zhang. But Huang Zhong and Wei Yan accompany Pang Tong to Luo Castle and launch a surprise attack. Although the three of them were successful, Pang Tong dies from his injuries. Later, Huang Zhong leads the army in the battle of Mt. Dingjun. There, they achieve victory over Cao Cao's forces and Huang Zhong defeats his rival, Xiahou Yuan. He continues to fight for Shu even up to the Battle of Tianshui, but after that, his fate is not revealed. Huang Zhong's first Legendary Mode is a retelling of the invasion of Yi province. His second Legendary Mode is the Battle of Yiling, where he aids the young officers in avenging Guan Yu, despite his old age and Zhao Yun's worries. Huang Zhong is initially an officer of Han Xuan in the seventh chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next. When his lord denounces him as a traitor for failing to defend Jiangling, he and Wei Yan defect to Liu Bei's side. During their advance on Luo Castle, he emboldens Liu Bei to fight Liu Zhang's forces without hesitation so as to honor Pang Tong's sacrifice. He also helps the player sabotage the enemy's ambush attack. His confrontation against Xiahou Yuan at Mt. Dingjun varies depending on which kingdom the player chooses. Wei's version has Huang Zhong respond to his opponent's taunts by sending out numerous troops and tigers to assassinate him. He is forced to flee after Xiahou Yuan uses his archery skills to reduce the former's numbers. Their roles are reversed in Shu's scenario, though Huang Zhong's marksman session is more difficult due to the amount of turning required. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Zhong reprises his role from the previous installments, fighting at Chengdu and Mt. Dingjun. Interestingly, in the hypothetical route Huang Zhong engages in a brief skirmish with Xiahou Yuan, but the latter survives the events of Mt. Dingjun despite the retreat of the Wei forces. In the hypothetical route he joins Shu's final assault against Xuchang and is present for the celebration of Shu's victory. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Huang Zhong appears in the altered version of the Wuzhang Plains conflict, as the Shu forces take on their rivals from Wei in battle to decide who shall rule the land. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Huang Zhong is part of an Anti-Orochi resistance force along with Guan Ping. They are attacked at the Jing Province by Cao Pi, who has allied with Orochi. Huang Zhong acted as the defending general for the castle's inner sanctum. In the midst of certain defeat, they are saved by Nobunaga's forces, whom Huang Zhong and Guan Ping subsequently join. He informs Nobunaga of Cao Cao's whereabouts and leads him to Honnōji. However, this was a ruse by Orochi's strategist, Da Ji to eliminate part of the Coalition. Nobunaga's forces win the battle with the help of Shingen and Xiahou Dun's forces. After the battle, Huang Zhong apologizes for the false information. In the Gaiden stages, Huang Zhong advises Nobunaga to rescue a struggling Ma Chao at Kawanakajima, and later commands the defense of Kanegasaki, the coalition's base, from Masamune's assault. During the sequel Huang Zhong is again serves the Samurai faction. He is friendly rivals with Yoshihiro throughout the story. The veterans are later informed of Kiyomori's attack at Liang Province. During the battle, the wizened veterans clear a path for a messenger to escape. He shares his dream stage with Xiahou Yuan and Ina. The team of archers strive to prove the bow's might against firearms. The original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3 Huang Zhong sacrifices himself to stop the massive serpent army's advance to Ma Chao. He fell in battle during his lone charge. Seeing Ma Chao's grief for Huang Zhong, Pang De conceives a plan of saving the veteran as he remembers a nearby enemy encampment at Tedorigawa, an ideal location for sending reinforcements and siege weapons. Ma Chao and company return to the past to procure the encampment at Tedorigawa and rescue Huang Zhong in an altered timeline at Yiling. Surprised by the sudden reinforcements, the veteran gladly offers his assistance to the coalition in the future. He supports their efforts to save Pang Tong at Komaki-Nagakute. In the downloadable stage, "Duelling Heroes", Huang Zhong aids Musashi and Nemea in driving out enemies in Nanzhong so they can have their own fight. Kessen In Kessen II, Huang Zhong is introduced at the same time as Pang Tong. Like the novel, he is an old war veteran who is a master archer. He usually acts as a secondary general for Shu but leads his own army into battle late in the game. Character Information Personality Huang Zhong is admired by his allies as seasoned elder with vast years of wisdom. At the same time, however, perceptive generals -like Yue Ying- notice his flaws, such as his impatience or eagerness. He always wants to prove that, despite his age, he is still a very capable officer and combatant. His dialogue usually consists of archery or various comments on others' ages centered around his own. These nicknames include "pup" or "youngsters". Despite his supposed impulsiveness, Huang Zhong places deep trust in his allies over the course of time he is within Shu's ranks, developing bonds with them that further light up his purpose to fight. Due to their mastery of the bow, and a part of their personalities clashing, Huang Zhong is often shown as a rival and foil to someone such as Xiahou Yuan, especially when it comes to the latter teasing and provoking the former about his capabilities. During the Warriors Orochi series, he has special praise for Fu Xi, Nobunaga, Yoshihiro, Ina, and Shingen. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Huang Zhong is given the nickname of "The Shooting Star" while the English version changes it to "The Bow of Wisdom". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Generals of the Bow". The original name of Huang Zhong's Level 11 weapon and Standard weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 has the characters "Huang Xian" or Huang the Immortal. Figuratively speaking, the name means Huang Zhong's legacy is timeless and unadulterated. It has a tone depicting someone who has lived many years, tying into his elderly image within Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The original names for his Skill and Strength weapon follow the trend. His Skill weapon implies he is a wizened expert whose profound experience surpasses common knowledge to the point to where it is mysterious to the uninformed yet recognized and held in high regard by those of the same profession. Huang Zhong's Strength weapon invokes the image of a destructive immortal power. His personal item in Warriors Orochi is his own bow, the same name of the item in older Dynasty Warriors titles. Considering his famed reputation for archery, the English name for it may have been refashioned with respects to the hallowed image of him. In ode to the bow, his Skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is shaped in the form of an arrow. Voice Actors *Dean Harrington - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Dave Mallow - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Wally Burr - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Michael Forest - Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Liu Yiyuan - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Jang Gwang - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Lee Gyu Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Lee Cheol Yong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Takeshi Aono - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Huang Zhong/Quotes *"That Zhuge Liang... He's saying that I'm too old for this and should stay home. How dare he criticize me? I'll prove him wrong by showing him that my bow and fighting spirit are unmatched on the battlefield." *"That's right... Go forth... Your passion fuels the flames of war! I may lack your strength, but these old bones can still lead the way!" *"The goal of our next battle is to convert our foes to the south as our allies." :"I never thought I would be going someplace so hot at my age." :"My, that's not like you. You were always so full of spirit..." :"Hmph! I still am! You think a little heat will bother me?!" ::~~''Yue Ying and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' *"Come on! Old man, are you that much in a hurry to die?" :"Your youth and inexperience are as clear as day!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"My lord, what is your secret? How do you maintain your strength at your advanced age?" :"Are you worried about losing your touch? Well if I have a secret it would be..." :"Yes?" :"I hate to lose! I keep telling myself I'm not that old!" ::~~Guan Yu and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"That's Wei Yan and Huang Zhong! You murderers!" :"One so young could not possibly understand the pain Wei Yan went through in slaying his lord. There are times when you must fight, even though you don't want to. This is one of those times!" ::~~Liu Xun and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors Next *"Recently, everyone's been treating me like an old man. Is it time for us veterans to step aside?" :"That sounds like coward's talk! There's nothing old about us!" :"Hmm... You are young at heart, Master Huang Zhong." :"Hahaha! That's right! Come on, let's show those whelps how it's done!" ::~~Yan Yan and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"So you have come here to desperately try and stop my ambition. I will tell you now, I am not going to let that happen." :"These young'uns never stop their incessant chattering. Well, now that I'm here, I'll be taking your head as a trophy!" ::~~Cao Cao and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"That bow, that beard... You must be Huang Zhong!" :"Oh, so my name is still known generations hence!" :"Well, I have a liking for obscure historical relics, you see..." ::~~''Shingen and Huang Zhong; Warriors Orochi'' *"Hey, I'm tougher than I look, y'know!" :"Don't make me laugh! I'm old enough to be your grandfather!" ::~~''Himiko and Huang Zhong; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"You are most impressive, Lord Huang Zhong, to be able to string a bow so easily by yourself." :"Hahaha! No matter how old I get, my body does not seem to notice!" :"And such a tightly strung bow at that...! Where do you get the strength to do that...?" ::~~Ina and Huang Zhong; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Huang Zhong/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Huang Zhong is affiliated with the bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a barrage of arrows forward. :Musou - Ultra Volley (超級全壊射): : Slams his body forward to knock opponents into the air and proceeds to fire a stream of arrows upwards towards them. Classified as a Throw Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Arrow Rain (天空百連射): , : Systematically rains a set of arrows in a half circle towards enemies below, somersaults and fires a final spread. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Unleashes a wave of green-tinted shots before releasing five homing arrows to end the barrage. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Flips in mid-air and fires two shots on the ground. :R1: Kneels down on the ground and aims upward all around him, firing rapid arrow volleys that home in on their target(s). : , R1 (Ultimate only): Fires three volleys of arrows in a row while somersaulting in the air. Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Zhong keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Attacks airborne target with a rain of arrows before launching a more powerful shot. :Alternate Musou - Unlimited Volley (無量超連射): R1 + : Shoots a stream of arrows rapidly before unleashing a devastating shot powered by wind. :Awakening Musou: Fires multiple arrows from down to up before dashing a bit to repeat the process. At the end, he does a scattering shot before releasing an arrow that emits a violent surge of energy. The extended version of the attack causes him to leap in the air and fire arrows to shake the ground several times before releasing sonic-powered shots in all directions. Weapons :See also: Huang Zhong/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Zhong still uses the bow as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Huang Zhong was born in the Nanyang Commmandery. He initially served Liu Biao, the governor of Jing province. After Liu Biao died in 208, a powerful warlord, Cao Cao, conquered the Jing province. Huang Zhong shifted his service to the a new lord, the lord of Changsha. The man was Han Xuan. After Cao Cao's defeat at the Battle of Chibi in the same year, another governor and warlord, Liu Bei, was taking over various parts of the southern Jing province, including Changsha. Huang Zhong strongly recommended to his lord to surrender to Liu Bei. Han Xuan thought, and accepted, ensuring many innocent lives were saved if a battle would come. The two began their service under Liu Bei, with Huang Zhong performing extremely well in the ensuing campaigns. It is recorded that during the campaign for Yi province, in 212 to 214, his bravery was unmatched. After, he was promoted to "General who Campaigns against Rebels". In the year 217 AD, the force advanced to the Hanzhong territory which was controlled by Cao Cao. The upcoming battles were to be made famous as the battles at Mt. Dingjun. The army was met with a resistance led by Xiahou Yuan at Yangping Pass. The battles would continue for a long year. One night, Liu Bei's force set fire to Xiahou Yuan's camp, which was surrounded by barbed wire. Surprised and alarmed, Xiahou Yuan sent Zhang He to defend the east side of the camp, while Xiahou Yuan guarded the south. Liu Bei's main force attacked Zhang He, defeating the latter. To save him, Xiahou Yuan had to send a fraction of his own troops. A division, led by Huang Zhong himself, marched upon Xiahou Yuan's shrinking force, accompanied by thundering drums to intimidate the enemy. The battle became a massacre, with the enemy leader getting killed as well. After the proclamation of Liu Bei as King of Hanzhong, Huang Zhong was promoted to General of the Rear, placing him into the same level as Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao. Unfortunately, he died in the same year, from an unknown cause. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Drifting Huang Zhong Huang Zhong started his military career late in his life, after the Yellow Turban Rebellion had ended. Such as in history, the warrior served as the Imperial Corps Commander of Changsha, under Liu Biao. Though when the latter started warring with Cao Cao, Huang Zhong took up the post as Deputy General under another warlord, Han Xuan. He was a famed sharpshooter, able to consecutively hit the bull's eye 100 times. Saved by the Rebel :"Huang Zhong is our bulwark! To destroy him is to destroy the people of Changsha. This Governor is too fierce and cruel, too lightly values good people, and is too arrogant toward his officers. We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me." :::―Wei Yan, before rescuing Huang Zhong from execution. Liu Bei, a man of virtue,was advancing southward, campaigning to claim the Jing province. Han Xuan sent Huang Zhong to intercept Guan Yu, who was one of Liu Bei's most trusted officers. The two then dueled, though Han Xuan called the scruffle off, as he relied heavily on Huang Zhong's ability and fearied that Huang Zhong might die. The next day, the duel continued at the cost of Hang Zhong's horse collapsing. Guan Yu, impressed with his opponent's skill, allowed him to fetch another horse from Han Xuan. When he returned, Han Xuan, though giving him another horse, was suspicious of his subordinate's loyalty. Han Xuan told him to use his mastered archery abilities to win. The day after that, Guan Yu and Huang Zhong dueled once more. Huang Zhong shot an arrow, though purposely hit Guan Yu's helmet as a warning. He could not forget the kindness that Guan Yu had given him by allowing Huang Zhong to fetch another horse. This angered Han Xuan, and Huang Zhong was put to death after retreating from the day's bout. Before the fatal blow could be delivered, however, Wei Yan, an officer who was poorly treated by Han Xuan, rallied the people of Changsha, rushed in and said, "Huang Zhong is our bulwark! To destroy him is to destroy the people of Changsha. This Governor is too fierce and cruel, too lightly values good people, and is too arrogant toward his officers. We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me." Wei Yan then beheaded Han Xuan, before surrendering with the remaining forces to serve Liu Bei. Under the banner of Virtue :"The General is too old to go on such an expedition. I am of poor ability, but I wish to take his place." :"I already have my commission. Why should you wish to supplant me?" :::―Wei Yan and Huang Zhong, arguing over who would get to be sent out for battle. Under Liu Bei, Huang Zhong mainly served alongside Wei Yan, starting a friendly rivalry. They served as bodygurds for the strategist Pang Tong, from 212 to 213 AD. During the Battle of Chengdu, Liu Bei asked Huang Zhong to attack one of the enemy forts. Abruptly, Wei Yan stood up and spoke, "The general is too old to go on such an expedition. I am of poor ability, but I wish to take his place." Huang Zhong was enraged by the comment on his age. He stood and shouted, "Old, am I? Dare you compete with me in the use of warlike weapons?" "Yes, I dare. And our lord shall be the judge. The winner shall undertake this expedition. Do you agree?" Huang Zhong called out one of his soldiers to bring him his sword. Immediately, Liu Bei stopped the fight. Pang Tong intervened and suggested that both generals take the fort, as there were two of them, and two camps. The first general to finish his task would be rewarded greater, and be recognized as one of greater merit. Huang Zhong was to attack Ling Bao, and Wei Yan, defeat Deng Xiang. That night, Huang Zhong ordered for a morning meal to be prepared, to allow a good, early march. However, Wei Yan started his march earlier than his rival. Wei Yan goes out to defeat his target before Huang Zhong, but, as he went out so early, his troops retreated from fatigue. Wei Yan quickly followed. Deng Xiang pursued Wei Yan, and was about to kill him, when a bowstring was heard, and Deng Xiang is slain by Huang Zhong. Having saved his friend, Huang Zhong rode out to fight his target, Ling Bao. The two fought, though Ling Bao is no match for the war veteran. Ling Bao rushed out to his camp to find out that the enemy force had already taken it. Wei Yan saw Ling Bao, then ambushed and took him prisoner to redeem himself. Huang Zhong reported these events to Liu Bei, and Wei Yan apologized. Achievements at Mt. Dingjun In the year 217 AD, Liu Bei started a campaign to take over Hanzhong, which was under the control of a very powerful warlord, Cao Cao. Xiahou Yuan, one of Cao Cao's subordinates, stationed his troops on the mountain, Mt. Dingjun. His force effectively resisted Huang Zhong's advance. Under the council of Fa Zheng, Huang Zhong occupied Mount Tiandang, a taller peak that was to the west of Mt. Dingjun. From there, they could see an excellent view of Xiahou Yuan's movements. The bold-headed enemy disliked having his enemies spying on him and attacked Mt. Tiandang. Zhang He, who also had been serving Cao Cao, saw through the angering plot. Xiahou Yuan rode out to challenge Huang Zhong's forces. However, the old general refused to engage. At mid-day, Fa Zheng saw from an outpost that Xiahou Yuan's troops were fatigued and dispirited, and so he waved a red flag, signaling to attack. Huang Zhong's forces then charged down the mountain, accompanied by deafening war drums and horns. Huang Zhong, in the forefront, cleaved a slow-reacting Xiahou Yuan below his shoulders. With him dead, the Wei soldiers were easily defeated, and the Shu forces took the mountain. This major victory had consolidated Huang Zhong as an equal to the likes of some other four, well-known generals. The group, consissting of Huang Zhong, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun, would be known as the Five Tiger Generals. End of a Tiger Around the year 222 AD, after Guan Yu's defeat at Mai Castle, Liu Bei started a campaign against Wu. At the Battle of Yiling, Huang Zhong heard that Liu Bei commented on aged and incapable generals. He then rode out to the forward camp. At the same time, an enemy force, led by Pan Zhang arrived, which Huang Zhong came to meet. Holding his sword ready, the veteran challenged Pan Zhang, who sent out Shi Ji to attack. The latter was slain by Huang in three bouts. Pan Zhang brandished Guan Yu's Green Dragon Crescent Blade, and rode forward to meet Huang Zhong. Neither could gain the advantage, though Huang Zhong was fighting with full power. Pan Zhang didn't expect to win, so he retreated. The next day, Pan Zhang rode out again to request another duel, which the Tiger General accepted. After a few bouts, Pan Zhang attempted to retreat, with a pursuing Huang Zhong behind him. Enemy archers hid in wait for the right chance. Huang Zhong was caught in the waves of arrows, and was struck below the collar bone, like Xiahou Yuan before him. A friendly force, led by Guan Xing and Zhang Bao came to the rescue, and brought Huang Zhong back to camp. Liu Bei came personally to see the general, but unfortunately, the veteran was too old and frail to survive. Huang Zhong passed away that night, marking the end of a Tiger general. Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is "Geezer" (ジジィ, Jijii). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters